


remember love

by Shunou



Series: love remembers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Sepasang mata hitamnya yang familier menatap Sakura dengan cara yang tidak familier. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?""Haruskah?"





	remember love

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

 

Ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring pukul dua dini hari, Sakura tahu—jauh di lubuk hatinya ada suara kecil yang berbisik kepadanya: panggilan masuk itu berarti buruk. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas dan menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Halo?" sapanya, suara ragu dan bergetar samar.

"Dengan Haruno-san?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang panggilan. Suara itu, kontras dengan Sakura, terdengar tegas dan tanpa basa-basi. "Kami dari Rumah Sakit Todai, menghubungi anda yang terdaftar sebagai nomor darurat Uchiha Sasuke-san. Uchiha-san baru saja terlibat kecelakaan mobil. Kami berharap anda bisa datang ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin, ruang gawat darurat."

Ada keheningan yang memekakkan telinga begitu sambungan telepon itu diputus. Sakura terdiam membiarkan ponselnya tergantung lemah di tangan, gemetar seorang diri; hanya bunyi nada putus sambungan yang menggema di dalam kamar apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya terhenti dan tertahan sampai tenggorokan saja. Ada sesuatu yang remuk di dadanya.

Dia tidak mengingat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dini hari di jalan raya yang kosong. Semuanya tampak mengabur di matanya: lampu-lampu jalan yang berlalu silih berganti, belokan tajam di persimpangan, detik jam yang melambat dan detak jantung yang menggila.

Begitu tiba di lokasi parkir rumah sakit, dia bergegas keluar dari mobil; nyaris tidak ingat untuk mematikan mesin dan mengunci pintu. Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, Sakura berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat untuk menerima berita mengerikan apa pun yang mereka punya untuk dirinya.

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_ , panggilnya dalam benak, seirama dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak mencapai tenggorokan.

Seorang perawat yang bertugas di ruang gawat darurat menghampiri Sakura, papan jalan didekap di dada. "Apa anda butuh bantuan medis, nona?"

Sakura menggeleng, pandangan mata menyapu sekeliling ruangan yang padat. "Sasuke-kun—" sebutnya, terbata. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah," katanya—Sakura bisa mendengar nada mengasihani di sana, bersama dengan hatinya yang retak sekali lagi. "Mari menemui dokter yang menangani Uchiha-san, oke?"

* * *

 

"Ya, ya, Dokter berkata operasinya berjalan lancar." Sakura diam mendengarkan ucapan dari seberang sambungan telepon. "Belum, Itachi. Nanti siang, paling cepat. Mereka sudah memindahkan Sasuke-kun ke ruang perawatan…Ya, ya…Tidak apa, Naruto saja…Ya…Ya."

Sakura duduk menyandarkan diri di bangku tunggu yang ada di koridor rumah sakit begitu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Itachi. Dihelanya napas panjang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Matanya perih karena kurang tidur. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa membawa diri untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Dokter yang menangani operasi Sasuke dini hari tadi telah memastikan kondisi Sasuke sudah stabil, tinggal menunggu sadar saja. Tetapi rasa sesak yang menghimpit dada Sakura semenjak dia menerima panggilan telepon pertama itu belum juga sirna. Seolah dia tengah menunggu terjadinya sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Naruto datang dengan setelan jasnya yang kusut. Dihampirinya Sakura yang duduk termangu di depan kamar rawat Sasuke, wajah sembab dan baju berantakan. "Sakura-chan," desahnya seraya merengkuh sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," janjinya.

Tersembunyi di dalam pelukan Naruto, Sakura mulai terisak. "Aku takut sekali, Naruto," ungkapnya, sesekali sesenggukan. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Ssshh. Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sudah tidak apa-apa."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sakura untuk meredakan tangis yang sudah dia tekan kuat-kuat sedari tadi. Dia usap air mata dan membersit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang Naruto pinjamkan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya pria itu, kemudian, "ah, sudah sarapan?" koreksinya.

Sakura menggeleng dengan secuil senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan?"

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Cuci mukamu, lalu kita makan siang dulu, oke?" Melihat kesangsian di wajah Sakura, terlihat enggan meninggalkan bangku itu, Naruto buru-buru menambahkan. "Sebentar saja, lalu kita kembali ke sini. Kalau ada apa-apa, yang aku yakin tidak akan terjadi, perawat akan memberitahu kita, oke?"

"Oke." Sakura setuju. "Kau yang traktir 'kan?"

"Kapan sih aku tidak mentraktirmu?"

Dipukulnya main-main pundak Naruto. "Dan persik. Aku mau persik."

"Ya ampun." Naruto pura-pura terkesiap. "Tahu begitu kubiarkan saja kau menjamur di sini sampai besok."

* * *

 

Sepasang mata hitamnya yang familier menatap Sakura dengan cara yang tidak familier; dingin, terasing, seolah tak lagi mengenalinya—

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Sakura bertanya, suara lemah. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu begitu keras, membuat kepalanya pening karena darah berpacu begitu derasnya.  _Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin_ ; betapa dia ingin menangis di depan pria itu. Justru, Sakura hanya bisa berdiri kaku di sebelah ranjang Sasuke; gemetaran dan seorang diri.

"Haruskah aku mengenalimu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, menantang Sakura untuk memberinya satu alasan logis mengapa dia harus mengenali wanita asing itu. Suaranya dingin dan kaku, nyaris menyepelekan—seolah Sakura hanyalah tamu yang kedatangannya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya; seolah Sakura tidak pernah berarti segalanya baginya.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura mendadak lemas. Ada deguk tangis yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya, yang meronta-ronta untuk dikeluarkan, tetapi Sakura tetap teguh. Dia tegakkan punggungnya dan dia angkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Ditatapnya balik Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tanpa minat. "Aku…temanmu," katanya terbata, tersandung kalimatnya sendiri.

Keragu-raguan dalam nada suaranya tentunya tertangkap telinga Sasuke. Alisnya naik semakin tinggi. "Kau tidak terdengar yakin," katanya dengan seringai meremehkan.

Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap buruk kepadanya sebelum ini, jadi tentunya perlakuan Sasuke yang jauh dari kata ramah dan hangat itu seolah menampar Sakura keras-keras. Pria yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu, dengan balutan perban tebal dan luka jahit yang tak terhitung banyaknya—meski wajah keduanya sama, pria itu bukan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke-kun yang dikenalnya. Bukan Sasuke-kun _nya_.

_Bukanbukanbukan_. Barangkali kalau Sakura menyangkalnya dengan cukup kuat, dia akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan keesokan harinya, semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. Tetapi, tatapan penuh kesangsian dan ketidakpercayaan yang Sasuke arahkan kepadanya dan senyum miring di bibirnya yang penuh cemoohan itu terlalu tajam menusuk dada Sakura. Tidak mungkin sakitnya hanya mimpi belaka.

"Terserah saja kalau kau tidak memercayaiku."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Mana Itachi?" tuntutnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Naruto? Atau ayah dan ibuku?"

Napas Sakura tercekat mendengarnya. "Kau mengingat mereka? Mengingat Naruto?" tanyanya memastikan. Harapannya membubung tinggi.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Tentu saja aku ingat mereka. Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Tapi kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Siapa kau?"

Refleks, Sakura mundur satu langkah. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan di depan dada. Dia tarik napas panjang dan dalam, mencoba mencari ketenangan dirinya yang hilang entah ke mana, seraya mengingatkan dirinya supaya tidak banyak berharap. "Ayah dan ibumu baru akan tiba nanti malam dari Aomori," jawabnya hati-hati. "Itachi sedang ke Tiongkok untuk urusan perusahaan. Naruto sudah kembali ke kantor sebelum kau sadar tadi."

"Apa—" Sasuke terhenti, terlihat tidak yakin. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dibayangi oleh berbagai pertanyaan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura sudah akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memejamkan mata kuat-kuat seraya memegangi kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura gusar ketika mendapati Sasuke yang semakin meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," katanya. Dia bantu Sasuke merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya dan menata posisi berbaringnya. "Kita bicarakan lagi setelah kau merasa lebih baik, oke?" Ditahannya kuat-kuat keinginannya supaya tidak menyibak rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi mata atau meremas lembut tangannya. "Istirahatlah," bisiknya. "Aku di sini. Selalu."

* * *

 

"Selamat pagi Uchiha-san, Haruno-san." Seorang dokter bersama dua orang perawat memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke keesokan harinya.

Sakura yang tengah duduk membaca jurnal di sofa buru-buru berdiri menyambut mereka. "Selamat pagi, Dokter."

"Haruno-san, kami akan mencoba melakukan evaluasi pasca operasi untuk menentukan langkah pengobatan selanjutnya. Kalau Uchiha-san sudah merasa lebih baik dan bisa menjawab pertanyaan kami, tentunya."

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke lebih dulu menyela. "Tentu, aku bisa."

"Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat, Uchiha-san?" tanya dokter itu seraya membuka catatan pasien yang dibawanya.

"Sekitar satu minggu setelah kelulusan, hari pertamaku di kantor."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Itu hampir lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya.

Pria itu melirik Sakura tajam. "Jangan panggil aku begitu," desisnya tajam.

Sakura tersentak kaget, kemudian meringis masam. Ditundukkannya kepala. "Maaf."

Dokter yang menangani Sasuke melirik interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan meneliti. "Jadi, kau kehilangan memori sejak empat hingga lima tahun," katanya lamat-lamat. "Kau tidak memiliki memori sedikit pun tentang nona ini, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah dokternya. Harus berapa kali dia mengulanginya? "Tidak."

"Kau tidak memberitahunya, Haruno-san?"

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura beritahukan kepada Sasuke: panasnya kopi yang Sasuke tumpahkan ke kemeja Sakura di pertemuan pertama mereka, wagashi favorit Sasuke yang menunggu di apartemennya, kesedihannya yang membuncah, ketakutannya, pernikahan yang seharusnya akan berlangsung enam bulan lagi, isakan  _kumohon jangan melupakanku_. Tetapi dia hanya sanggup menggeleng dan berkata, "Mari fokus pada pemulihan Sasuke-kun saja, Dokter."

* * *

 

Biasanya mereka menghabiskan hari dengan saling berdiam diri. Sakura duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruang perawatan itu, dengan sebuah buku atau jurnal medis terbuka di pangkuan. Dia akan dengan sebaik mungkin mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi memahami isi bukunya dan menghafal struktur molekul senyawa organik yang ada. Sasuke sendiri, jika tidak sedang memelototi Sakura, akan memilih untuk tidak menganggap ada keberadaannya.

Sakura sudah sering mendengar perangai yang jauh dari kata ramah milik Uchiha Sasuke, meski dia sendiri belum pernah menjadi sasarannya. Jadi rasanya sedikit mengejutkan ketika mengalaminya secara langsung; berada di bawah tatapan tajam yang memandangnya ganjil, penuh kecurigaan, dan beberapa hari belakangan ini: kemuakan dan tuduhan.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperbaiki situasi itu. Sudah terlanjur sejak awal dia tidak mengidentifikasikan diri dengan jujur dan gamblang; terlalu takut menghadapi penolakan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke yang curiga bukanlah orang yang mudah ditangani.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke kali itu tertuju pada cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manis kiri Sakura, kemudian ekspresi di wajahnya berubah semakin keruh. "Tidak seharusnya kau di sini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tunanganmu pasti mencarimu."

Sakura terdiam. Buku yang tengah dibacanya terlupakan begitu saja di pangkuan. Dia dekap tangannya di depan dada, menyembunyikan cincin pertunangan yang Sasuke maksud dari pandangan marah pria itu. Di bawah tatapan menghina pria itu, Sakura merasa rendah. "Tidak," katanya sesaat kemudian.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menatap Sakura bingung. "Apanya yang tidak?"

"Dia tidak mencariku," ujar Sakura kemudian. Genggamannya pada jari-jarinya semakin menguat.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak? Kau selalu di sini, setiap hari dalam seminggu."

_Karena dia juga ada di sini. Karena dia tidak mengingatku_. Sakura ingin meneriakkannya kepada dunia, tetapi tidak menemukan suaranya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggeleng samar kepada Sasuke. Senyumnya tipis, getir. "Dia akan mengerti."

Sasuke, yang bingung dengan jawaban Sakura tetapi enggan bertanya lebih jauh, kemudian membuang muka dan membiarkan keheningan memenuhi kamar rawatnya.

* * *

 

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku tidak mau melihatmu."

Sakura, yang tengah mengganti air dalam vas bunga di kamar mandi, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan memasang senyum seramah mungkin, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah kaku dan tatapan kesal Sasuke. Sakura masih tidak terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke yang membencinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau masih diizinkan masuk ke kamarku?" tuntutnya. "Sudah kubilang pada perawat-perawat itu—"

Sakura mengerti untuk tidak membiarkan kata-kata tajam Sasuke melukainya. Dia paham bahwa pria itu kehilangan ingatannya mengenai semua peristiwa dalam lima tahun terakhir, tidak mengenali Sakura dan makna dirinya dalam hidup Sasuke. Sakura memahami banyak hal, tetapi terkadang mengerti saja tidak cukup. Sudah delapan minggu yang panjang berlalu. Sikap Sasuke masih sama ketusnya, kalau enggan dikatakan justru lebih ketus. Dia menolak kehadiran Sakura—Sakura yang setelah delapan minggu seharusnya sudah bukan orang asing lagi baginya. Setidaknya pria itu bisa menerima kehadiran Sakura yang hanya ingin membantunya. Nyatanya tidak.

Rasanya justru lebih menyakitkan dan barangkali Sakura sudah lelah. Barangkali Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Keluar," tuntut Sasuke dengan nada memerintahnya yang tidak mengizinkan adanya celah untuk membantah. Perintahnya begitu final.

Sakura ingin tetap di sana, meski hanya sebagai wanita asing yang datang setiap hari dan menanyakan kabarnya. Sakura ingin sedikit saja waktu, karena besar kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Sakura ingin berdiri di sampingnya, tetapi hal remeh seperti itu pun dia tidak lagi punya hak atasnya.

Dan Sakura, yang bukan siapa-siapa, yang sangat sangat beruntung bisa bertemu Sasuke dan jatuh cinta kepadanya, barangkali sekali seumur hidup saja sudah cukup baginya. Sudah habis masa tenggatnya. Jadi, meski dengan tangan besi yang seolah tengah meremas jantungnya dan rasa kebas memenuhi kepalanya, Sakura mengambil langkah mundur. Tangannya meraih kembali karangan bunga yang dibawanya dari dalam vas, tidak sanggup memedulikan air yang menetes membasahi lantai. Matanya terpaku memandangi siluet tubuh Sasuke yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang keemasan; masih membuang muka, enggan bahkan untuk menyaksikannya pergi.

Sakura, yang tidak diizinkan tinggal lebih lama tetapi juga tidak sanggup mengucapkan salam perpisahan, hanya bisa menawarkan senyum tipis dan memilih untuk berkata, "Terima kasih." Kemudian dia berbalik, meraih tas dan cardigannya dari sofa, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke.

Bunyi daun pintu yang tertutup pelan itu tidak pernah terdengar sefinal ini di telinga Sasuke.

* * *

 

Ketika pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka tepat pukul delapan pagi di hari Sabtu yang cerah, Sasuke tersentak menoleh.

"Apa?" Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Tangannya menjinjing satu tas kantung kertas yang tampak penuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan satu hentakan, Naruto meletakkan tas kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja kecil di sisi ranjang Sasuke. "Sarapan hangat untukmu, Paduka," jawab Naruto dengan humor sinisnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul. Menjadi teman yang baik, dia keluarkan satu per satu kotak makan yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Mikoto pagi tadi: nasi, misoshiru dengan tofu, tamagoyaki, acar lobak, dan teh hijau panas. "Cuma kau pasien yang dapat kiriman makanan tiga kali sehari dari ibunya," dengus Naruto. "Pasien di bangsal anak saja tidak semanja kau."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Pandangannya mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan kotak demi kotak makanan. Semuanya favoritnya, menu yang nyaris sama dengan yang diberikan perawatnya setiap pagi.

"Sebelumnya tidak masalah," aku Sasuke. "Menu makan rumah sakit, maksudku. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini rasanya tidak sama."

Naruto melirik sahabatnya sekilas, dan ada sesuatu dalam caranya memandang Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke seketika merasa curiga. "Dasar bodoh," omel Naruto dengan gelengan kepala tak habis pikir.

Setelah mendapatkan jatah sarapan masing-masing, keduanya mulai menyantap makanan dalam diam. Sesekali Naruto akan bergumam dan berkomentar mengenai lezatnya masakan Bibi Mikoto dan betapa beruntungnya Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke: sumpitnya bergerak lambat, dia mengunyah tanpa semangat. Meski rasa masakan ibunya jauh lebih enak dibanding makanan rumah sakit yang dia makan beberapa hari terakhir ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang; sesuatu yang nyaris terasa asing di lidahnya.

"Apa aku sudah bisa memasak, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus di sela-sela kunyahan besarnya. Ini mangkuk nasi keduanya. "Bahkan tidak meski dunia kiamat." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi yah, kau sudah bisa memakai microwave untuk menghangatkan makanan, tentu saja setelah semua peralatan dapurmu diganti dengan yang tahan panas."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali irisan tamagoyakinya yang menurutnya terlalu manis. Yang ini juga, ada yang kurang. Sedikit keju, mungkin. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia berpikir dia akan lebih menyukai tamagoyakinya dengan keju. "Ibuku masih memasak untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa aku perlu menghangatkan makanan?"

Gerakan sumpit Naruto terhenti. Dia pandangi Sasuke baik-baik untuk sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tetapi janji adalah janji dan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini. "Makanan yang kau beli di luar, lalu lupa kau makan."

Sasuke terdiam merenungi jawaban yang terdengar seperti dirinya itu. Anehnya, dia masih tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ganjil di dadanya.

Tidak ada keju di tamagoyakinya dan terlalu banyak dashi yang dipakai di dalam sup misonya dan acar lobaknya terlalu masam. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka. Hanya saja, perasaan ganjil itu masih ngotot mengusiknya.  _Ada yang kurang_ , begitu selalu. Seolah dia tahu cara yang benar dalam memasak misoshiru dan menggulung telurnya dibanding ibunya sendiri.

"Naruto, pergi belikan aku buah persik."

Naruto, yang duduk bersantai dengan perut kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan porsi ganda sarapannya, mengerang. "Sejak kapan kau makan persik?"

"Pergi belikan saja."

"Kau itu—" mulai Naruto dengan keluhan panjang, "benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya."

* * *

 

Setelah hampir sepuluh minggu dirawat di sana, Sasuke akhirnya diizinkan pulang. Barangkali lebih karena pihak rumah sakit telah sepakat bahwa keluarga Sasuke lebih bisa merawat pasien mereka yang semakin hari semakin galak memelototi perawat yang mengganti perbannya atau membantunya mandi. Tidak ada yang perlu dibuat trauma seumur hidup akibat ketajaman mata dan lidah Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa saling tukar pandang dengan Naruto yang pagi itu juga kebagian tugas menjadi penjemput Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bersikap sangat buruk kepada mereka?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke yang duduk di kursi belakang sendirian hanya diam dengan mata terpejam.

"Semoga beruntung mengurusinya nanti," kata Naruto dari sebelah Itachi yang tengah mengemudi.

Keduanya sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga alasan perubahan sikap Sasuke itu. Perangainya berubah buruk begitu menyadari Sakura tidak lagi kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya setiap pagi. Naruto bisa mendeduksikannya; dari cara Sasuke yang selalu tersentak menoleh ke arah pintu setiap kali pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka, dan jika yang muncul bukan Sakura, perangainya menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sudah berapa kali Naruto menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam Sasuke setiap kali dia datang untuk mengunjungi sahabat bodohnya itu. Tetapi Naruto memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dia telah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk mengesampingkan masalah ini, memilih untuk fokus pada masa pemulihan Sasuke. Masih ada terapi panjang yang harus Sasuke selesaikan. Tidak perlu membebani pikirannya dengan kehadiran Sakura, lebih-lebih memaksa kembali ingatannya.

Naruto secara pribadi merasa ada yang salah dengan keputusan Sakura itu. Tetapi wanita itu kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, akan sangat sulit untuk diubah pikirannya. Sejauh ini, barangkali hanya Sasuke yang bisa berkompromi dengannya, tetapi kondisi Sasuke yang tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang Sakura membuat hal itu mustahil dilakukan. Lagipula, Sasuke sendiri yang menyebabkan Sakura memutuskan menjauh untuk sementara. Dan orang lainlah yang terkena imbasnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto menyambut mereka bertiga di depan pintu. "Bagaimana perjalanan ke sini?"

"Lancar-lancar saja," jawab Itachi.

"Apa kau ingin langsung istirahat, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya. "Atau makan siang dulu bersama-sama?" tawarnya. "Naruto juga, tinggal untuk makan siang, 'kan?"

"Ah," kata Naruto, terlihat canggung. "Aku ada janji makan siang dengan—yah, Bibi tahu lah."

Sasuke, meski setengah pincang dan bekas jahitan pasca operasinya belum seluruhnya kering, tidaklah bodoh. Matanya masih setajam biasanya, menangkap gelagat aneh Naruto dan ibunya. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, pikirnya, dan memang belakangan ini ada sangat banyak hal yang tidak mereka ucapkan kepadanya—yang kalimatnya sudah terbentuk di ujung lidah, tetapi mereka telan kembali bulat-bulat. Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

* * *

 

"Kau sungguh yakin, Sakura-chan? Tidak main-main?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Matanya diedarkan ke sekeliling apartemen.

Sakura berdiri di sampingnya, memasang wajah teguh. Kardus-kardus pindahan kosong yang siap diisi diletakkan di dekat kakinya. "Kita tidak ingin mengagetkan Sasuke-kun dengan barang-barang yang terlalu…feminin, tentunya."

"Feminin…" beo Naruto. Itu nyaris separuh isi apartemen Sasuke. Dari sofa marun hingga gorden jendela berrenda, pernak-pernik yang mengisi celah pada rak buku, set piring dan mangkuk keramik, meoto yunomi dengan motif ikan koi, koleksi boneka matryoshka yang menempati satu rak kaca khusus. "Kau ingin menggadaikan tempat ini ya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Dramatis sekali, Naruto."

Naruto tidak sedang bertingkah dramatis. Sakura lah yang tidak benar-benar mengerti sebesar apa arti kehadirannya bagi Sasuke selama ini; sebanyak apa dia telah mengubah Sasuke; sedalam apa esensi dirinya meresap ke dalam diri Sasuke. Tanpa ingatan pun, pria itu lebih suka telur gulungnya diisi keju, minta diiriskan persik sebagai kudapannya, tidak memakan bagian kuning telurnya, pergi menyiram tanaman hias dan bonsai milik ayahnya, bertanya apakah ibunya bisa membuat kue kering oatmeal dengan kismis, menyisihkan baju-bajunya yang berwarna terlalu muram, memandang ke luar dari jendela kamarnya—menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang dia lupakan namanya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengingat: tanggal lahir Naruto, nama-nama tanaman bonsai ayahnya, cara Itachi mengurutkan koleksi buku di rak pribadinya, tanggal pernikahan kedua orang tuanya, bunga favorit ibunya.

Naruto kini mengerti: memori tersimpan lebih erat di hati.

* * *

 

Jika ada satu hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai, itu adalah menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Pada hari biasa, Sasuke bisa menoleransinya. Tetapi ketika di suatu pagi dia terbangun oleh bunyi alarm dari aplikasi pengingat di ponselnya, layarnya berkedip-kedip untuk mengingatkannya akan hari pernikahannya—Sasuke merasa, yang ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Jadi ketika dia turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya, duduknya lebih tegak dari biasanya. Ekspresinya kaku bagai diukir pada granit.

Itachi yang duduk di seberangnya, menatapnya waswas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan ibunya menyendokkan nasi hangat ke mangkuknya. "Hanya memikirkan tentang…pernikahan yang seharusnya kuhadiri siang nanti."

Tangan ibunya yang tengah menyendokkan irisan acar lobak terhenti di udara. Ayahnya menengadah dari koran paginya. Itachi duduk bersandar pada kursinya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan hati-hati; menyusun strategi seperti halnya seorang pemburu mencoba menangkap buruannya. Tetapi Sasuke bukan buruan biasa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Itachi, merasa tidak ada perlunya berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah ingat sesuatu?"

Sasuke terdiam memainkan sumpitnya. Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kepulangannya ke rumah, fisioterapinya berjalan lancar, dan tidak ada sedikit pun memorinya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun yang kembali padanya. Hanya sekelebat perasaan deja vu di sana-sini, atau hal-hal yang dia lakukan tanpa bisa dia jelaskan mengapa, ruang kosong di sudut hatinya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya kemudian. Dan bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi yang menghela napas kecewa ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya?" tawar Itachi, meski Mikoto mengerutkan kening ragu.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau sudah bertunangan, hampir satu tahun sekarang," kata Itachi. "Kalian punya rumah bersama, sebuah apartemen, tapi sepertinya belum kalian tinggali bersama."

Kepala Sasuke mendadak terasa penuh. Dadanya sesak. Telinganya berdenging. Dia punya tunangan, dan tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Dia punya seseorang yang ingin dia habiskan sisa hidupnya bersama, dan mereka membiarkan Sasuke melupakannya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, seharusnya kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan nanti siang. Tapi urusannya sudah dibereskan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Itachi mengungkapkan banyak hal, tetapi tidak tentang hal paling penting: "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan dada bergemuruh.

Ada sekelebat rasa kasihan yang terpancar dari sepasang matanya yang gelap. Juga penyesalan, dan sedikit rasa malu—seolah dia sama bersalahnya dengan Sasuke yang telah melupakan hal paling penting dalam hidupnya. "…Sakura."

* * *

 

Sasuke tidak mengingat apartemen itu, tetapi menurutnya, jika dia harus membeli apartemen baru, persis seperti inilah apartemen yang akan dibelinya. Semuanya sesuai dengan kriterianya: lokasinya yang dekat dengan stasiun kereta bawah tanah, ada toko bahan makanan di sudut blok, balkon luas yang entah mengapa menjadi penting baginya. Tempat itu: meski tidak luas, dia bisa membayangkan membangun keluarga di sana.

Dia mendengar suara tawa dari dapur, samar-samar denting furin yang digantung di jendela balkon sepanjang musim panas—dari memorinya, karena tempat itu kini kosong. Separuh barang-barang yang membuat tempat itu hidup menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke, meski tidak mengingatnya dengan baik, tetap bisa merasakan kehampaan di sana. Sesuatu yang kurang, yang semestinya ada tetapi kini tidak ada.

Kebodohan apa yang telah dilakukannya? 

* * *

 

Menjadi sebuah kegiatan favorit baru Sakura berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, dari senja hingga malam sempurna. Itu pun jika pekerjaannya di rumah sakit tidak menelan habis waktunya. Dia suka mengamati perubahan warna senja yang kemerahan dan emas, menjadi ungu yang dengan cepat berubah hitam. Menurut Sakura, ada kemegahan yang tidak banyak orang apresiasi pada momen itu.

Hari ini, setelah satu minggu nyaris tenggelam karena tumpukan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, ketika dia telah melewatkan daun terakhir gugur dan salju belum saatnya datang—Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri taman-taman kota. Pepohonan meranggas digantikan keindahannya dengan lampu-lampu, seribu bintang dalam genggaman tangannya. Kesendirian itu juga memberinya waktu untuk berpikir; merasakan apa yang oleh kesibukannya berhasil disisihkan untuk sementara, mengenang kembali apa yang selayaknya dikenang.

Mereka tentunya sudah menikah sekarang, di suatu waktu yang lain. Apartemennya kini barangkali sudah akan berpindah tangan: penghuni baru, perabot baru, canda tawa baru, dan kisah baru. Betapa banyak hal yang bisa dia renungkan kini, dia andai-andaikan sebagai sedikit pelipur lara.

Sakura, tentunya, tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berputar-putar mencari dirinya; dengan kaki setengah tersaruk-saruk karena udara dingin itu membuat kakinya yang sempat patah ngilu. Jadi, Sakura tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berderap maju, dan tanpa aba-aba meraih lengannya dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau kemanakan boneka matryoshka di apartemen?" tuntutnya. Napasnya tersenggal, seolah baru saja berlari berkeliling mencari Sakura di tengah keramaian. Aroma krim cukurnya tercium lebih tajam di udara yang dingin.

"Hah?" Sakura terperangah dengan mata terbelalak, bingung dan kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, menanyakan koleksi boneka matryoshka favorit Sakura.

"Yunomi milikku? Piring-piring dan mangkuk keramik?" tuntutnya berderet-deret. "Barang-barang di apartemen. Semuanya. Kenapa sekarang kosong? Kau kemanakan semuanya?"

"Aku mengemasinya. Ada di apartemenku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Sakura membersut dalam. "Aku yang membelinya."

"Dengan uangku."

Sakura terkesiap, tiba-tiba tersadarkan. "Kau—kau ingat?"

Sasuke merengkuhnya, tiba-tiba, mencuri detak jantungnya. Hidungnya menciumi rambut Sakura. "Belum," katanya. "Belum sebanyak yang kuinginkan."

Sakura terisak, tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari awal?" tanya Sasuke, suara serak. "Kau tahu, aku yang tidak mengenalmu waktu itu bisa-bisanya tertarik kepadamu. Tapi begitu menyadari kau mengenakan cincin pertunangan yang terlihat konyol itu, aku langsung membenci diriku—dan dirimu. Kenapa seorang wanita yang sudah bertunangan justru menghabiskan seluruh waktunya menemani orang sakit sepertiku? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir  _akulah tunanganmu_."

Terdengar suara isak tangis Sakura, teredam di dadanya.

"Jadi aku menyuruhmu pergi." Ditariknya napas panjang. "Dan kau tidak pernah kembali." Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau membuatku patah hati, kau tahu?"

Sedu sedan Sakura terdengar semakin memilukan.

"Kau ya, yang selalu memasakkan makanan untukku selama di rumah sakit?"

Tak sanggup berbicara, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Apa warna favoritmu?"

"Teal."

"…teal," Sasuke membeo. Sasuke tidak yakin dia tahu warna macam apa teal itu. Barangkali memori atas warna itu turut menghilang bersama memori-memorinya yang lain.

Sakura tertawa di dadanya, meski terdengar masih sengau.

"Kau suka persik?"

"Sangat suka."

"Pantas saja, sekeranjang persikku habis dalam seminggu saja."

Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke yang masih mendekapnya erat. "Kenapa menyalahkanku atas kerakusanmu sendiri?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengetatkan pelukannya lagi. Sakura hangat, dan wangi seperti persik yang suka dimakannya setiap sore sambil duduk di balkon apartemen mereka. Di antara lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai dihidupkan, Sasuke merasakan dadanya menghangat. Celah-celah hatinya mulai terisi kembali. "Apa kau akan mengembalikan koleksi boneka matryoshka ke lemari lagi, membagi buah persikmu denganku, memasang furin di musim panas, dan membuatkan kue kering oatmeal untukku?"

"Banyak sekali yang kau minta."

"Memang," katanya dengan nada suara yang Sakura duga adalah nada kemenangan, "tapi tidak masalah. Kau punya waktu selamanya untuk melakukan semua itu." [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> based on a writing prompt from worldsmyths; modified.  
> [His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared at me. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"]


End file.
